Kimi Sika
by Hanaxyneziel
Summary: "... Aku yang bahkan menyukai dirimu sebelum mengetahui namamu ini tidak akan goyah hanya karena hal semacam itu. Aku menyukaimu tidak memerlukan alasan atau kesempurnaan. Cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang Kamu tidak tahu apa dan berwujud apa yang tanpa adanya negosiasi terlebih dahulu menyelip masuk ke dalam hati. Aku menyukaimu dan Aku yakin dengan hal itu,"/OS, Gaje, RnR Please.


**Title** : **Kimi Sika (No One But You)**

**Type** : Songfic(Maybe?)

**Genre** : Romance

**Rating** : T

**Warning** : **Alur Gaje, 10 Page MS Word, OC, OOC, AU, Typos, Gaje, Miskin Kosakata!**

**Disclaimer** : **_Kimi Sika © Hanaxyneziel_**

**_ Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

***Kimi Sika (No One But You)***

.

.

.

**Dont Like? Dont Read!**

.

.

.

**#NowPlaying Choi JongHoon – Can I Love You?**

Semakin kau menatapnya maka semakin kau menginginkannya. Semakin kau merasa ini salah maka semakin kau ingin melakukannya. Uchiha Sasuke mendengus pelan, lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu membaringkan tubuhnya dengan malas di pinggir lapangan sepak bola sekolahnya. Sembari sesekali melirik kearah gerombolan anak sebayanya yang sedang memainkan si bundar hitam-putih—bola— dengan lincah. Ia mendesis pelan, hanya melihatnya saja sudah membuat hatinya tidak tenang. Ingin beranjak dari tempat itu juga ia tidak bisa. Ia terlalu menyukainya, terlalu berat untuk membohongi perasaannya. Sepak bola... Ya, Uchiha Sasuke amat menyukai olahraga itu.

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya takkala sesuatu mengenai ujung sepatunya. Membuat lelaki itu mau tak mau harus bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya. Ia menatap 'benda' yang telah mengacaukan waktu istirahatnya itu dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca. _Hey bola, kenapa kau harus datang kemari?_

"Sasuke-kun!" Seorang pria sebaya dengannya berucap setengah berteriak dari arah tengah lapangan sepak bola. Sasuke menoleh kearah sumber suara itu berasal. Itu Uzumaki Naruto, teman sekelasnya.

"Bolanya!"

Sasuke menatap bola itu sekali lagi. Kembali berpikir. Perasaan ingin untuk menggiring bola itu masuk ke area lapangan kembali membuncah dan kali ini tidak hanya itu, ia juga ingin memasukan si bundar itu ke dalam gawang dan berteriak 'yeah' bersama teman-temannya. Tapi disatu sisi ia juga menyadari kalau hal itu salah, ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Walau ia ingin.

"Jangan terlalu banyak berpikir Sasuke-kun,"

"Eh?"

"Dengarkan kata hatimu!" Naruto tersenyum sembari mengancungkan telunjuk kirinya tepat di dada Sasuke.

Uchiha Sasuke menatap kearah sahabatnya itu dengan sorot mata tajam. Segaris seringai tipis terukir di sana. Walau ini salah, walau ia tahu, memangnya kenapa? Ia mau, lalu kenapa?

**Duk~**

Satu tendangan keras dari kaki kirinya seakan pertanda di mulainya sebuah pertandingan. Ya, ia memang baru memasuki lapangan sepak bola. Tapi bukan pertandingan sepak bolalah yang ia maksud melainkan pertandingan lain yang sedang menunggunya. Sebuah pertandingan yang menentukan takdirnya di kemudian hari. _Lets start!_

"Sudah _Otou_ bilang, Kau tidak boleh main sepak bola Sasuke!" Tuan Uchiha menggebrak meja makan rumahnya dengan penuh amarah.  
Menatap anak laki-laki semata wayangnya dangan begitu geram.

Yang dibentak hanya mampu menunduk sembari manahan air mata yang sedari tadi bersarang di pelupuk matanya. Uchiha Sasuke memang tahu kalau ayahnya akan marah karena ia telah melanggar janjinya untuk tidak bermain sepak bola lagi—kata Ibunya jantungnya sedikit bermasalah, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengira kalau Ayahnya akan semarah ini padanya, apalagi sampai menggebrak meja. Demi Tuhan, baru kali ini ia melihat ayahnya seperti itu dan yang lebih disesali lagi adalah karena ayahnya seperti itu karena dirinya. Uchiha bungsu itu sungguh menyesali perbuatannya.

"Ma-mafkan Aku _Otou_-san," suara serak itu seakan tercekat di pangkal tenggorokannya, membuat perkataannya tersebut seakan berat dan menyakitkan.  
"... Aku menyesal." akhirnya air bening itu tumpah dan mengalir dari sudut pelupuk mata Sasuke. Meningggalkan segaris penyesalan di sana.

"Sasuke," Tuan Uchiha menarik nafas panjang sebelum kembali berucap.

"... _Otou_ sungguh kecewa padamu."

**BRAAAAK~**

Tuan Uchiha meninggalkan ruangan—yang dikenali sebagai kamar putranya— itu dengan sekali hentakkan pintu. Meninggalkan anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu terpaku sendirian dikamarnya. Membiarkan anaknya tersebut merasa sangat bersalah atas segala perbuatannya. Atas segala kesenangannya. Membuat anak yang bahkan belum lulus sekolah dasar itu merasa menanggung segumpal dosa besar yang sejujurnya dia sendiri tak mengerti dosa apa itu. Tangisnya membaur dengan suara isakkan yang semakin menjadi. Uchiha Sasuke berlari dengan langkah sempoyongan menerobos pandangan mata Ibu dan kakak lelakinya yang tidak sengaja ia lewati. Pandangan matanya sendiri yang semakin mengabur karena air mata yang terus mendesak untuk keluar tersebut bukanlah penghalang baginya untuk pergi dari rumah dan menenangkan diri. Sebagian dari hati kecilnya juga berharap supaya Tuhan akan menghapus segala ingatannya hari ini.

Suara nafas yang memburu terdengar mengalun dari selah-selah katup mungil itu. Membiarkan paru-parunya untuk kembali mengambil udara—membiarkannya untuk tetap hidup. Sasuke menyeret tubuhnya untuk mendekati sebuah pohon sakura besar yang berdiri dengan kokoh di pinggir sebuah sungai kecil. Anak lelaki itu menyandarkan tubuhnya disana, berharap supaya rasa bersalah yang ia pikul dapat ia bagi kepada pohon sakura tersebut. Sasuke memandangi langit yang semakin memerah itu dengan pandangan sendu. Rasanya baru semenit yang lalu ia merasa bahagia dan sedetik yang lalu semuanya hancur seketika. Karena siapa? Haruskah ia berkata karena Ayahnya? Uchiha Sasuke mendesah frustasi. Ia begitu menghormati dan menyayangi kedua orangnya begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi hari ini, entah mengapa ia merasa kalau Ayahnya sebenarnya tidak menyayanginya. _Pria tua itu begitu egois._ Bisik Sasuke kepada dirinya sendiri.

Uchiha Sasuke beralih menatap kearah anak sungai kecil yang mengalir di samping tempatnya duduk—sempat berfikir untuk terjun kesana tapi kemudian ia sadar kalau ia masih seratus persen waras. Tempat ini, merupakan tempat _favorite _baginya untuk menenangkan diri ataupun hanya sekedar untuk beristirahat. Tempat yang begitu tenang dan jauh dari keramaian. Tidak, bukan berarti Uchiha itu memilih tempat yang jauh dari pusat Kota, hanya saja kenyataanya tempat ini memang jarang di kunjungi oleh orang-orang dan mungkin hampir dilupakan. Dan jadilah sekarang tempat ini sebagai tempat persembunyiannya—ia sudah meresmikannya dua minggu yang lalu. Sebuah rumah besar bertingkat dua tampak menjulang tinggi di balik huntaian pagar besi di sisi-sisinya—sehingga hanya lantai dua yang terlihat. Bagian belakang dari rumah tersebut tepat menghadap kearah tempat Sasuke menenangkan diri. Sebuah jendela besar yang menghadap langsung kearahnya dari lantai dua rumah itu tertutup dengan begitu rapat, sehingga membuat Sasuke berfikir bahwa rumah tersebut tidaklah berpenghuni. Tapi sepertinya ia salah.

Uchiha Sasuke tertegun untuk beberapa saat. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang telah tertangkap oleh indera penglihatannya. Seorang gadis yang sepertinya sebaya dengan dirinya itu tiba-tiba saja terpatri oleh kedua lensa matanya. Dan yang lebih mengherankannya adalah gadis tersebut muncul dari jendela rumah besar itu. Menampakkan wajah manis dan menyejukkannya. Membuat Sasuke sempat berfikir apakah gadis itu manusia atau...,

Sasuke menggeleng pelan, mencoba untuk menghapus segala prasangka buruknya tersebut. Masih dengan tampang idiot Uchiha bungsu itu memperhatikan gadis itu lekat-lekat. Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu mengulurkan tangannya kedepan tubuhnya—kearah luar jendela. Segaris senyuman terukir disana—membuat Sasuke menahan nafas. Walaupun samar-samar tapi Sasuke dapat dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"Ah, Sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan,"

Uchiha Sasuke masih saja tertegun saat gadis itu menutup jendela kamarnya. Ia tersentak, seperti kehilangan sesuatu. Dan tepat seditik kemudian rintik-rintik hujan jatuh menerpa tubuhnya.

Terhitung sudah hampir tiga minggu Sasuke rajin mengunjungi 'tempat rahasianya' tersebut. Duduk di bawah pohon sakura itu sembari melamun, membaca komik atau bahkan bersenandung kecil. Walaupun sudah beberapa kali ia berdalih bahwa ia menyukai tempat tersebut karena ketenangannya tapi tetap saja hati kecilnya tidak dapat berbohong. Ya, tempat itu memang sangat menenangkan, kenapa bisa? Karena ada gadis itu. Gadis misterius yang telah merenggut paksa hati polosnya. Dan anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu merasa benar dengan apa yang telah diperbuatnya.

Hari ini lelaki bermata _onyx_ itu kembali duduk di tempat itu sembari sesekali melirik kearah jendela rumah besar tersebut. Bukan jendela lah yang saat ini sedang menarik perhatiannya tapi sesosok gadis manis yang tengah duduk di depan jendela tersebut sembari membaca buku merupakan titik proyeksi kedua matanya. Tanpa sadar katup lembut itu menyenandung sebuah lagu. Membiarkan lagu itu menjadi layar penerjemah bahasa hatinya.

_"The door is opening, you come in. I know at first sight that you were mine~"_

Ingin sekali ia membuka suara atau sekedar mengucapkan salam pada gadis itu tapi apa daya, rasa takut kembali menggerogotinya. Dan Sasuke hanya dapat menarik nafas panjang menyikapi sikapnya itu.

_"But my heart is fluttering. You took all my heart~"_

Gadis yang selalu duduk di depan jendela itu telah sukses mengambil hatinya. Menepatkan gadis itu pada posisi atas hatinya. Ia tidak tahu mengapa hal ini bisa terjadi. Tapi yang diketahui anak lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun tersebut hanyalah, _ah apakah perasaan ini yang sering membuat Oniichan senyum-senyum sendiri? _Walaupun begitu ia tetap bersyukur karena telah mempunyai perasaan ini—dan berjanji tidak akan kelihatan bodoh seperti _Oniichan_nya itu.

_"I want to tell you carefully. I want to brave. Can I love you from today? It's the first time. I don't want to lose this obvious feeling. I think love is going to come. I'll give you only good things."_

Apa yang harus ia lakukan agar dapat memenuhi tabung 'keberaniannya?'. Ini begitu sulit dan ia sama sekali tidak tahu mengapa ia bisa begini. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia dalam pelajaran sastra Jepang, ia yakin seratus persen bahwa ia telah menguasai seluruh huruf katakana, hiragana maupun kanji. Jadi tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyangkal kalau ia tidak bisa berbicara bahasa Jepang, bukan? _Ah_, ini begitu memusingkan. Uchiha Sasuke mendecak kesal.

Sebuah suara terdengar mengalun dari bibir seorang gadis, membuat Uchiha Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya. Ia mengerjap untuk beberapa saat sebelum melemparkan pandangannya kepada sosok gadis manis yang sedang duduk sembari menopang dagu—dari jendela atas rumah besar tersebut. Ternyata gadis yang selama hampir tiga minggu ini memenuhi pikirannya itu sedang menatap lurus kearahnya.  
Uchiha Sasuke tercengang.

"Hey Kamu!" gadis itu berucap setengah berteriak.

Sasuke melirik kearah sekelilingnya, mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya objek yang tengah menjadi sapaan gadis itu. Lelaki berambut raven itu menelan ludah dengan susah payah, "Aku?" tunjuknya kepada dirinya sendiri—setelah mencari-cari dan memutuskan bahwa objek itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Iya, Kamu," Sasuke tampak bergerak-gerak canggung.

"Lagu yang tadi Kamu nyanyikan itu, —ehm— bagus sekali." Ucap gadis itu setelah menimang-nimang perkataannya.

Sukses sudah. Uchiha Sasuke sukses salah tingkah. Ia mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Demi Tuhan! Ia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau gadis tersebut telah mengetahui keberadaannya—dan yang terpenting adalah nyanyiannya— selama ini.

"Ah itu,"

"Itu?"

"Eh, maksudku lagu itu memang bagus dan suaraku lah yang telah mengacaukan segalanya." Jawab Sasuke canggung.

"Tidak, suaramu bagus _kok_! Membuat perasaan orang yang mendengarnya jadi tenang." Gadis itu menyunggingkan segaris senyuman yang membuat Uchiha bungsu itu kembali tercengang.

"_Arigatou_," semburat kemerahan menghiasi kedua pipi _cubby_ tersebut. _Oh oh_ Uchiha Sasuke sekarang benar-benar telah tampak seperti kepiting rebus.

"Eh! Tapi sebenarnya Kamu siapa? Kenapa selalu melihat ke arahku dari bawah pohon sakura itu?"  
_Ah_ tidak, ternyata semuanya telah ketahuan dari awal. Ternyata keberadaan Sasuke selama ini bukanlah rahasia lagi.  
"Apa jangan-jangan Kamu adalah penguntit?"

"Bukan! Aku bukan penguntit!" sanggah Sasuke dengan ekspresi gugup.

Gadis itu tampak berfikir sejenak. "Jadi Kamu datang kesini sebagai teman?"

"Eh? Tidak bisa dikatakan seperti itu juga," ucap lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu setengah bertanya kepada dirinya sendiri.

"_O-namae wa¹_?"

"Uchiha Sasuke _desu_."

"_Atashiwa Haruno Sakura desu_²."

Ternyata nama Gadis berambut merah muda tersebut adalah 'Haruno Sakura'. Lelaki berusia sepuluh tahun itu terus menerus mengulang nama gadis itu di dalam hati—sesekali menebak apakah gadis itu lahir di musim semi atau apakah rambutnya itu asli apa tidak.

"_Ne_, Sasuke-_kun_, ayo kita menjadi teman?" seru Sakura dengan senyum polos.

Lelaki berwarna mata gelap itu menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, tapi Aku tidak bisa berteman denganmu,"

Sedetik kemudian raut wajah manis Haruno Sakura berubah muram.  
"_Doushite_³?"

"Karena Aku tidak bisa berteman dengan orang yang Aku sukai."

Hening. Keheningan melanda kedua anak manusia tersebut. Kecanggungan terjadi setelah Sasuke mengucap kata keramat itu. '_Suka_'. Apa kedua orang yang baru berbicara dalam beberapa menit dapat langsung saling menyukai? Ini gila. Uchiha Sasuke benar-benar sudah gila.

"Jangan bercanda!"

**BRAAAK~**

Gadis bermata emerald itu menutup jendela kamarnya dengan satu hentakkan keras. Uchiha bungsu berwajah tampan tersebut tampak tak kalah terkejut dengan Haruno Sakura. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dari mana datangnya keberaniannya—yang tiga minggu yang lalu— hilang dari dirinya itu. Dia merasa bodoh—ah tidak, ia memang bodoh. Tapi anehnya dia merasa benar dengan semua ini. Anak berusia sepuluh tahun ini memang sudah tidak waras.

Uchiha Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, "Haruno-san!," teriaknya tidak peduli didengar atau tidak.

"Aku percaya pada cinta pada pandangan pertama, jadi Aku percaya kalau Aku telah jatuh cinta padamu!"

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, Aku lahir di Konoha, 9 mei 1993. Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku bersekolah di sekolah dasar Konoha. Hobiku bermain sepak bola dan makanan _favorite _adalah segala hal yang berhubungan dengan tomat," Sasuke mengambil jeda sesaat sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya. "Itu semua adalah sebagian hal tentang diriku. Aku ingin Kamu mengenalku walaupun sedikit. Aku ingin membuatmu lebih mengenalku lagi, ole—" perkataan Sasuke terputus tepat dikala Sakura tiba-tiba saja membuka kembali jendela kamarnya.  
Jantung Sasuke pun seakan berdetak dua kali lebih cepat dari pada biasanya.

Gadis itu menunduk sejenak sebelum membuka suara. Tampak sedikit ragu dan gugup. Tapi gadis bermarga Haruno iyu yakin bahwa ia harus melakukan ini.  
"Namaku Haruno. Aku lahir di Konoha, 18 juli 1993. Aku anak kedua dari dua bersaudara. Aku bersekolah di Sekolah Dasar Midori. Hobiku menulis dan Aku sangat menyukai hujan, dan Aku juga..." Sakura terdiam untuk sesaat.  
"... cacat, Aku tidak bisa berjalan."

Sasuke menahan napas untuk sesaat, menatap kearah gadis itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Terkejut karena mengetahui kebenarannya dan terkejut karena melihat keberanian gadis itu untuk mengatakannya. Sekarang ia baru paham kenapa ia tidak pernah melihat Sakura berjalan-jalan di belakang rumahnya atau hanya sekedar berdiri di depan jendela. Ya, ia mengerti sekarang.

Haruno Sakura memandang kearah Sasuke dengan sorot mata tajam.  
"Jadi, apakah Kamu akan tetap menyukaiku setelah mengetahui keadaanku yang sebenarnya ini?''

Sasuke menyunggingkan segaris senyum tipis.  
"Tentu saja jawabannya adalah, '_iya_'. Aku yang bahkan menyukai dirimu sebelum mengetahui namamu ini tidak akan goyah hanya karena hal semacam itu. Aku menyukaimu tidak memerlukan alasan atau kesempurnaan. Cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang Kamu tidak tahu apa dan berwujud apa yang tanpa adanya negosiasi terlebih dahulu menyelip masuk ke dalam hati. Aku menyukaimu dan Aku yakin dengan hal itu. Aku menyukaimu, tidak yang lain. Aku menyukaimu karena cinta adalah Haruno Sakura. _Kimi sika⁴."_

***Can I Love You? - THE END***

Keterangan:

¹: Siapa namamu?

²: Aku Akiyama Hana

³: Mengapa?

⁴: Tidak ada yang lain selain Kamu

Sumpah gaje! Ada apa anak SD yang bisa ngomong sepuitis ini? #stres  
RnR Please~~~


End file.
